Reader x Russia cat
by TaNa-Jo
Summary: Who is this cute little kitty?


Reader x Russia!Cat LEMON 1

by TaNa-Jo, Nov 13, 2013, 12:20:51 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance

You lived in a small town somewhere in Europe and you used to work in a pet shop.

"Well when can we meet again, Ivan? I have to tell you something really important…it is really something...important…and I want to tell you…" You said into the phone.

"Well I have a meeting at the world conference and after that I can join you!" He said with a cheery voice.

"Oh that's fine! Well see you then okay?"

"Yes, I can't wait! Bye (name)!"

He pressed the red button and looked at the phone in his hands. 'She wants to tell me… something really important? Can it be…? That would be…I can't describe it…I…I really like her…very much…I can't wait to see her!'

It knocked at his door.

"Yes?"

"S-Sir? There is a call for you" Toris said with a trembling voice.

"Oh, okay I'll go answer it."

…

"Hey Russia. Here is Britain, Arthur. I'll make it short – please come over before the meeting starts okay? I have to tell you something important and it is about (name)."

"Hello Arthur. About (name)? What is it? Can't you tell me here?"

"No-no. We meet at my place okay?"

"Well..okay…"

"Okay, goodbye."

'What was that?' Ivan wondered.

Arthur really was a weird guy. But…anyways… if it is about (name) I will go to him.

"Haha that stupid bastard! He thinks he can take my beloved (name) from me? Ha! No way! I will show him!" England said and prepared the room.

"So what is it, England?"

"Ah yes, hello. Please sit down. Something to drink? I bet vodka?"

Ivan said nothing, just nodded.

"I thought so, here you go!"

He handed him a glass filled with the transparent liquid.

'Haha I will show him!' Arthur said.

Ivan drank it all and Arthur had to grin.

"Why is there a cage over there? Do you have a dog or a cat?" Ivan suddenly asked.

"I? Oh yeees… I have…you will see...you will see."

'Huh?' Ivan thought a bit confused.

"Hey…hey Ivan!"

Ivan turned around to face Arthur, who was suddenly next to him with a weird looking stick in his hand – a wand.

"I will show you! You won't get (name)! I love her and you are in our way, understood?! Goodbye my dear!" England yelled and the last thing Ivan saw was the glowing thing in Arthur's hand.

*goodbye*

He awoke in a dark place with a soft ground. Ivan felt a bit weird but he could not tell.

"Where the hell am I?"

He heard loud voices around him, very loud ones and suddenly it was very bright.

He saw all the other countries, even you. All of them a surprised look at their faces…was that pity?

Ivan saw you moving and coming nearer but before he could say something you said "Oh god you poor little thing!"

'What? Wait…why is she so big?' He wondered.

"Yes…I found him on the street, searching for food in the trash. My heart melted and I decided to carry him but I guess he won't like me! So I brought him here…(Name)…can you help me? Can you sell this cat for me?"

'What is that bastard talking about?! He knocked me out someway and now he brought me- … wait…wait…did he say…CAT?!' Now Ivan was shocked and he suddenly recognized why the rest of the room was so big.

He looked down at his hands – better said paws. Brown, mixed with gray fur.

Ivan tried to say something, like yelling at Arthur but all he was able to do was to meow.

'I will kill him. I will kill him! He wants (name) to sell me?! That is his plan?!'

When Arthur looked at him, he hissed and growled.

"See (name)? He hates me." Arthur said with a sad voice.

"I have no chance for taking him and as you know I am allergic to animals…I don't like cats and dogs…you know."

"I see, I see! But I guess he is feared! I will see what I can do for you, Iggy. He is so cute, what is name?"

"Thank you! Uhm...he has no name yet...feel free to give him one."

"Oh Arthur thank you! I guess I will keep him – in the store is no place available at the moment and he is new so I want to avoid stress for him. I have to warm up with him"

"Well…okay…" Arthur replied.

"Okay! I will go! Oh…do you know where Ivan is?"

"Ivan? No I have not seen him today…but he said something like he has to do business in another part of the country yesterday evening when I called him for some things that had to be cleared for today. But I don't know where exactly he is. I am sorry (name), but if you want we can do something together?"

You made a very sad face.

"No…no that's fine…thank you…I have this cat now…I must take care of him first."

'This damn…..! When I can I will show him! He made her sad!'

He felt weird when you lifted the cage and left the room very fast. Normally you talked a lot with the others but today you just left.

Back in your house you opened the cage and lifted the cat in your arms.

"Aw you cute cat! You have no name yet…I have to think about one…"

He now extremely near to your chest, confused and nervous was in shock.

'Oh no…she is terrible in choosing names! I hope she won't call me sugar or something…please no'

"How about…cake? Cookie? Apple pie? Candy? No this is too girlish…"

Ivan jumped out of your arms.

"Hey! Stay here! Where are you going?"

But he did not listen, he just walked through your house.

There was it – the photo of him and you. You two once were together in a park when you decided to take a picture.

He jumped on the table and put his paw at the photography.

"Oh that's my friend, Ivan"

"Meow!"

"You like the name?"

"Meow!"

"Should I call you like him?"

"Meow!"

"Haha okay! Okay! If I think…you do look like him…in a weird way!"

You made a painful expression and seconds later tears rolled over your cheeks. The tears were hot and full of disappointment.

'What should I do? She is crying!' He jumped off the table and walked over to you, wondering what happened.

You felt his warm fur next to you and when you looked up you looked into "Ivan's" eyes. They looked sad – like yours.

"Ahw come to me my dear." You pulled him into your arms.

Still sobbing you said "He…he just went away going for some stupid business! I wanted to meet with him today- do you understand?! I...I...thought he liked me! But now I know better." You patted his head.

"Ivan…do you know what I wanted to tell him? – The man with the same name as you now have? ….I wanted to tell him that…I love him… . Ha! I am so stupid! How could I think of something that stupid?! I am just a silly girl with silly dreams. I am just working in a pet shop…yes..nothing with real business….but he promised me and…he threw it all away…I told him how important the thing was I wanted to tell him about!"

You fondled him behind his ears while telling him.

He could not do something about it…he HAD to purr.

'God…I can't believe it. I wish I could tell her…I would never miss a meeting with (name)! Never! How can she think something like that? Oh how I hate England for this! When this kind of magic is over… I will punish him for what he did to (name)! It is so embarrassing…if she knew who I am…doing this…it is like she is patting my head in a weird way!..'

"Oh you little cute thing – you cheer me up so well!" You said and cuddled him even more. Your cheeks still red from crying.

"I think…I must get over it… Well I have to get up…it is nearly evening my cutie and you need something to eat- I have cat food from the store here at home…"

'I won't eat that. I will definitely not eat that.' He growled.

"O please eat… are you okay?" He nodded – at least he tried to. Ivan felt so helpless in this situation!

"Well decide on your own – I'll go taking a shower" You said and went off.

'Well maybe it is not that bad being a cat at all…' He said to himself and had to grin.

But when you stepped out of your room and headed for the bathroom, opposite of your bed room with no clothes on…he shivered through his fur.

'She will kill me if she ever finds out…But I wonder…when can I return to my human form? I really miss it! And I have to tell her as soon as possible! I mean…I should have been the one who should start talking about his feelings! Not the girl!'

Ivan stared at your fish. Why on earth did you own a stupid fish? Just stupid how the fish,- named bubble- swam his laps through the aquarium in your room. Ivan was angry about himself that he trusted the British man and he was mad about Arthur of course. Ivan knew that you and Arthur were friends but he had never thought of a concurrent in this case. Not that you weren't beautiful but he would never think that Arthur would be his concurrent. He was even bigger than that stupid island freak with no cooking skills at all.

He saw himself in the reflection of the glass. Middle-long fur with a gray-brown color and a white chest. His tail was rather…fluffy and even as a cat he was tall. But his claws were big and sharp- something he wanted to hold back for a special man named Arthur Kirkland. 'No one makes (name) cry and he used me for his bad plans and all he got was hurting her! I cannot stand people like this! Using others… . As if I would lie to (name) - no way!'

The funny thing was, he still had his amethyst eyes. Ivan looked so much like how he really looked like. 'Well…at least I am a pretty cat…haha…'

His ears could hear every sound so he heard how you closed the bathroom door and stepped over to your bedroom, where he was currently in, too.

"Ah there you are Ivan. I searched for you my little fur ball!"

He smiled….well in his mind.

"Well sleep well my little one." You said and the last thing he could do was answering you in any possible way so he just meowed you a lovely "sleep well" back.

"Hey where do you think are you going?" You lifted him up and put him next to you in your bed. He was shocked.

(Imagine you are a man and you have to lie next to your love in one bed and the person does not know who you really are! Poor Ivan- imagine his situation!)

You put him down at your belly- you always did it with cats.

"You really remind me of him…I wish I could show you to him! Wouldn't this be cute? Hmm… but he is not here…"

Again he felt a deep sadness in his heart and he purred to cheer you up a bit. Then you leaned forward and tickled your nose to his – like all people do it with their cats.

"Oh I love you, you are so damn cute! I would never sell you in a million years!"

Suddenly you felt a really heavy weight on your body and you stared into big purple eyes. Shocked eyes.

"What?!" You screamed.

"O god you are…! Oh my god you are …you were…him? The cat…?!How…? I don't…-"You hesitated but Ivan, now back in his human form, laid his index finger on your lips.

"Shh… I know and I will tell you later why this happened to me but I have to tell you… that I really love you, too! I love you so much (name)!

You had tears in the eyes- you were on fluttered and shocked at the same time. Then you grabbed his cheekbones and pulled his face to yours. You kissed him with passion and answered you in the same way. A nice shiver went through your entire body and his lips felt so soft on yours. It was the best feeling in your whole life and you both hugged for a very long time and when the kiss broke you both had to breathe heavily. You felt something weird touching you through the blanket but you had no clue what exactly that was. Then you realized something when you looked at the rest of his body. So he was lying on you… and you were not lying on your belly…so…and he…had no clothes on. You still breathed heavily. Well mainly because you both were out of breath and especially you, because his weight made it hard for you to breath.

He gently stroked your cheek but then his expression changed into a shocked one.

"I…I. My clothes…O god" He said. "Oh and…O god…(name) this is embarrassing…my…my…you know "who"…" He broke off and you knew what that weird feeling was.

Both of you red as Spain's best tomatoes looked at each other. "I…see" You whispered while feeling his well-built back with your fingers.

"But Ivan…"

"Y-yes?" he replied, ready to climb off of you, replied.

"I don't care if you are wearing clothes or not!" You purred into his ear.

"D-d-does that mean you want to... to…want to do "it"? Are…are you sure? I mean are you-"

"A virgin? Of course or have you ever seen me with another guy? Well we both are old enough to decide on our own! But if you don't want to…?"

"Are you kidding (name)?" He smiled down at you and removed the blanket with one stroke…


End file.
